


Cadenas [Captive Prince]

by abloodyrainbow



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Captive Prince - Freeform, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-12 03:36:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20145787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abloodyrainbow/pseuds/abloodyrainbow
Summary: Damen, es decir, Damianos era hermoso bajo la luz que se colaba entre las cortinas del palacio de verano.Drabble.





	Cadenas [Captive Prince]

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia la subí hace mucho como parte del reto del kinktober del 2017 (del día dos Cadenas/Chains), y luego la borré, y ahora la vuelvo a subir XD si ya la habías leído es por eso, lamento tanto revoltijo.
> 
> Toma lugar en el Palacio de Verano, después de Kings rising de la trilogía de Captive Prince.

Aún estaba dormido, acostado a su lado, enredado entre las tibias sábanas. Y era hermoso.

Damen, es decir, Damianos era hermoso bajo la luz que se colaba entre las cortinas del palacio de verano. Laurent no podía evitar admirarlo, pensando en los viejos tiempos, y en lo que les deparaba el futuro.

Damianos era un rey, y él le había tratado como a un esclavo. Notó el cambio de bronceado en su cuello, donde llevaba collar del que alguna vez había atado cadenas. Pensó en la humillación que debió haber sentido.

Pero no se sentía culpable.

Lo hizo porque quería hacerlo. Quizá impulsado por el odio, quizá porque era seductor ver a alguien como él en esa posición. Tan indefenso.

Justo como en ese momento.

Tal vez sintió la pesada presencia de aquellos dos zafiros sobre su espalda, porque se removió un poco, aún adormilado.

Laurent siempre se dejaba hacer debajo de ese hombre, y ahora estaba totalmente vulnerable. Era tentador.

Pensó en la posibilidad de que se despertara, seguro lo besaría como saludo, y más tarde estaría tomándole de nuevo contra el colchón. También pensó en lo atractivo sería ponerle de nuevo las cadenas, recordarle que no debe tentar _tanto_ su suerte con el príncipe de Vere.

Podría amarrarle, tratarle como un perro. Sería _él_ en dar el primer paso. Sería _él_ quien le desnudaría, quien le haría desear estar libre a toda costa. Sería la primera vez que le pagaría con la misma moneda, le haría sentirse indefenso ante alguien que sabe lo que hace.

Le haría el amor a su modo.

Le besaría donde quisiera. Perdería el miedo de entregarse de una manera inexplorada ante el hombre que cambió su vida por completo un par de veces.

¿Cuál sería su reacción? ¿Se dejaría hacer, o pondría orgullosa resistencia?

Sólo había una manera de averiguarlo.

"Aún es temprano" murmuró el Akeliénse, aun dándole la espalda. "Duerme".

"Tendrás que convencerme" dijo, altanero. Eso le arrancó una risa grave a su amante. Damianos lo tomó como un reto. "_Debería_" dijo. Se acomodó entre las sábanas y se acercó para besarle por primera vez en el día.

Quizá le contaría sus planes en la tarde, mientras estén bajo la sombra de los naranjos.

Ya quería ver su reacción.


End file.
